Sleeping Elven Beauty
by Lasbelin
Summary: This is just a bit of silliness in two parts. Think 'Sleeping Beauty' meets Mirkwood's favourite prince and this is what you get!!
1. part 1

Disclaimer: I probably don't need to mention this but Legolas sadly *sighs* is not mine, he belongs to JRR Tolkien. None of the other 'middle earth' characters are mine either, I don't own the original story of 'Sleeping Beauty' or the theme park 'Camelot' (which does actually exist by the way although it's not exactly the best theme park around) either. You think if I owned any of these things that I'd be sat here in front of a computer writing fan-fiction? I'd be in the Caribbean or somewhere spending all my vast amounts of money :)  
  
Author's Note: A bit of silliness that I just HAD to write, you know when you get an idea into your head and you just HAVE to carry it out…well this is the result of it. It's kinda based on 'Sleeping Beauty' but kinda not. This is a two part story although I suppose it could go on longer if I get desperate with my other fic and need something else to write to fill my time! lol Great so…sleeping beauty but not, two parter although could be longer...hmm this note isn't really helping huh? Yeah I thought not…I'll just let you get on with the story then :)  
  
Sleeping Elven Beauty.  
  
By Lasbelin.  
  
Once upon a time in the forest of Mirkwood, King Thranduil and his wife gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. They were so proud of their new son and decided to throw a party to celebrate his birth. They sent out invitations to all their friends but somehow they forgot to invite three of the prettiest elves in all of Middle Earth. These three elves lived together in the forest of Lothlorien and when they found out about the party and the fact that they weren't invited they were not happy, in fact they were furious.  
  
"Well fancy not inviting us" Arwen said angrily, "we never get over looked for parties, we're like A-list Elvish celebrities!"  
  
"Maybe our invitations got lost in the post" Galadriel said quietly, she was always the voice of reason between the three friends.  
  
"Ha right" Minuial spat back at her friend, "let's just face facts, we're not wanted"  
  
"But it's like the biggest party since…well ever" Arwen whined, "I want to go", she was the youngest of the three friends and could act quite the child when she felt like it.  
  
"And you shall my dear" Minuial replied with a sly smile, "we're gonna crash!"  
  
When they arrived at the party the three elves spotted the king and queen peering into the young prince's crib and smiling down at their son with pride so they walked over to join them.  
  
"Galadriel, Arwen" the queen enthused, "how lovely to see you both, we weren't expecting you" she then turned to the third elf, "Minuial 'tis good to see you too" she added through clenched teeth. The queen remembered the last party that she had invited Minuial to; the other elf had got very drunk on cherry wine and made quite a scene. The queen had purposely not invited Minuial to this party for fear that the same might happen again. It was well known that when the queen of Mirkwood had a grudge it could last for centuries.  
  
"So this is your son?" Arwen asked peering into the crib  
  
"Aye" Thranduil replied, "this is my son Legolas"  
  
"He is filled with beauty and good will" Galadriel said softly with a far off gaze in her eyes, "he may well have a part to play in the future of this fair land"  
  
"Yeah whatever Glads" Arwen said with a giggle as she smiled down at the baby, "I think she means he's cute and he definitely is. Oh such a sweetie"  
  
"Just looks like a little brat to me" Minuial stated rudely without giving the prince a second glance, she then turned on her heel and walked off to mingle with the other guests. Galadriel and Arwen followed their friend further into the throng of people and began to catch up with old friends and take advantage of the free wine and nibbles. They soon forgot all about not being invited to the party and began to enjoy themselves. Minuial however was not appeased by lembas cakes and she was still thoroughly upset about being over looked for the party.  
  
It was soon time to give the young prince their blessing and the three elves returned to the crib.  
  
"I bless this boy with impeccable fashion sense," Arwen said then she lowered her voice and whispered so that only the baby prince could hear "you're gonna have maidens falling all over you little kid, mark my words" and she winked at Legolas.  
  
"My blessing is of strength" Galadriel said waving her hand over the baby's crib dramatically, "when the time comes to fight for the fate of our land prince Legolas will have the strength and courage to be of great help. No one in all of Middle Earth will be swifter with a bow and arrow"  
  
"Is it my turn now?" asked a slightly inebriated Minuial. The queen stepped infront of her son's crib protectively,  
  
"I don't think you need to bother blessing him Minuial" she said sternly, "you should probably just go home now"  
  
"Oh budge out of my way blondie" Minuial said rudely pushing the queen out of her way. "Now where was I? Oh yeah gotta bless the brat". The whole crowd fell silent waiting to see what the annoyed elf would bless the baby prince with.  
  
"You know" Minuial said thoughtfully, "I don't really feel like blessing anything today, in fact I feel a curse coming on" the crowd gasped. "Ok well I bless…curse…whatever, the prince with this…when he turns 1,000 he will prick his finger on an arrow and drop down dead". The crowd laughed nervously thinking that Minuial was just joking.  
  
"Hey it's not a joke" the angry elf shouted, "The brat is dead at 1,000 and for your insolence so is everyone else is this kingdom" and she stormed out of the palace.  
  
"Well that was kinda rude" Arwen stated the obvious. "I am so sorry about that, she's kinda touchy and obviously still a little rattled about not being invited here in the first place" she told the queen who had turned even whiter than usual at the announcement of her son's death. "It's ok" Arwen reassured her, "Glads will know what to do, she always does"  
  
"Is there something that you can do Galadriel?" asked the king, "is there any way to stop the curse?" he glanced down as his beautiful son who was sucking his thumb, blissfully unaware of what was going on.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do anything to stop Minuial's prophecy from coming true" Galadriel said sadly, "I can however change a few details"  
  
The king looked up from the crib, "go on"  
  
"Well how about the whole kingdom, including your son of course, doesn't die when Prince Legolas reaches 1,000 and pricks his finger. Everyone will just go into a deep sleep instead, a sleep without waking"  
  
"Umm…isn't that death then?" Arwen asked sceptically, "I mean sleeping without waking up is just like being dead anyway"  
  
"Let me finish" Galadriel said annoyed at Arwen's interruption, "The kingdom will wake when someone comes and kisses the sleeping prince, how's that?"  
  
"But if the whole kingdom's asleep then there won't be anyone left to ki…I mean that's great Glads" Arwen said smiling, "Or you could just keep him away from bows and arrows until his thousandth year has passed. Then he wouldn't be able to prick his finger, right?"  
  
King Thranduil's face lit up and he shouted, "That's it! Snap all the bows in the kingdom, burn all the arrows. It is an order from your king and it must be carried out tonight!"  
  
There was a lot of hustle and bustle in the courtyard and soon nothing could be heard over the snapping of bows and the crackle of the huge bonfire that the elves had lit to burn the pieces. The fire grew as the pieces of wood were consigned to the flame until there was not a single bow or arrow left in the whole of Mirkwood. For the first time in his young life Prince Legolas cried.  
  
~~~~~~time passes~~~~~~  
  
Prince Legolas circled behind the man once more, swiftly he moved yet it seemed not swiftly enough. He should easily have been able to out pace the man with his elven agility but his heavy sword was weighing him down and he was not able to move as freely as he would have liked. He lunged at the man with as much strength as he could manage but the man easily brought his own sword up to defend himself before knocking Legolas's sword out of his hand. The elf admitted defeat,  
  
"'Tis no good, this just does not feel right" he said grumpily, "why can I not fight with this sword?"  
  
The man laughed, "a sword is no weapon for an elf young prince" he admitted, "it is too clumsy for your kind, you need something slight and quick to use"  
  
"My father has promised me a mithril sword for my next birthday" Legolas said, "alas I don't think it will make an difference. I have tried every single weapon in the kingdom and I can not fight well with any of them. Is there no other kind of weapon that I can use?"  
  
"Well…" the man said pretending to be deep in thought, "the elves of Mirkwood were always fine archers, you could try a bow and arrow"  
  
"A bow?" Legolas repeated the word thoughtfully, it sounded right, "where can I get one of these bows?" he asked  
  
The man grinned evilly, this was even easier than he had imagined, Minuial was going to be impressed.  
  
"I do actually happen to have a bow in my bag" the man said, "why don't we go and find a suitable clearing and you will be able to try it out?" Prince Legolas nodded eagerly and followed the man deeper into the forest.  
  
As soon as he had found a clearing large enough for some target practice the man stopped, pulled a bow out of his bag and handed it to Legolas,  
  
"What do you think of that young prince?" he asked. Legolas ran his fingers over the polished golden wood and admired the gold detailing on the ends of the bow.  
  
"It is beautiful" he said, "but how do I fight with this?"  
  
"Allow me to show you," said the man taking the bow from the elf and retrieving an arrow from his bag. "You see that darker mark at the centre of that tree" he said pointing to a tree on the other side of the clearing.  
  
"Aye" Legolas replied  
  
"I will use that as my target" the man said before notching the arrow to the bow, taking aim and releasing the string. The arrow was released with a satisfying pinging noise and struck the tree just where the man said it would. Legolas stood and stared in awe.  
  
"May I have a go?" he asked eagerly  
  
"Of course" said the man smiling, his plan was working. He retrieved another arrow from his bag and helped Legolas to set it correctly on the bowstring. The prince released the string and watched happily as the arrow floated effortlessly through the air to join its brother in the tree trunk.  
  
"Good shot" said the man obviously impressed, "it is not an easy weapon to learn to use Prince Legolas but you seem to have a natural talent for it"  
  
"Thank you" Legolas smiled, "may I try again?" the man nodded and handed the prince another arrow. This time Legolas tried to set the arrow onto the bow properly himself but only succeeded in pricking his finger on the sharp arrowhead.  
  
"Ai!" he exclaimed in pain and as the first drops of blood began to fall he collapsed onto the soft forest floor and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
TBC. 


	2. part 2

Author's Note: Ok disclaimer still stands…yada yada yada…not mine :)  
  
This is gonna be a bit longer now lol Yeah yeah, I know I said it was a two part thing but I decided to make it three. It could be longer but it probably won't be cos I'm concentrating on my Orlando Bloom fic 'Who Knows What the Future Holds?'  
  
Anyway…enjoy (hopefully)  
  
  
  
~~~even more time passes~~~  
  
'Oh this place is so cool', Lucy thought to herself. She loved theme parks (I know what you're thinking! Theme park!?! Well I did say that time had passed didn't I), they were so much fun and this particular park was going straight to the top of her list. She was wandering around 'Camelot' with her two best friends and they'd been on just about every single ride in the whole park.  
  
"Shall we go and ride that big whooshy one?" her friend Pippa asked excitedly  
  
"Whooshy one?" Lucy pulled a face, "which one's the whooshy one?"  
  
"That one" said Pippa pointing towards the biggest roller coaster in the park, it was the only one that the three girls hadn't been on yet.  
  
"Umm…maybe later huh?" said Lucy nervously  
  
"Later? Why not now?" Pippa asked impatiently, "I wanna ride it now"  
  
"Not having an attack of the nerves are we Lucy?" Kate taunted her, "I didn't think you were a scaredy cat"  
  
"I'm not" Lucy protested, "I just feel a bit sick after that last ride. It's ok you two go and have fun, I'll just wait here for you"  
  
"Fair enough" Kate said shrugging her shoulders, "we won't be long" and then she dragged Pippa off towards the 'big whooshy roller coaster'.  
  
"I'll just sit here then" muttered Lucy to no one in particular, "all alone and I'll just…" she stopped mid-sentence. 'What's the huge castle over there?' she thought to herself, 'and why haven't I noticed it before?' There was a very deserted looking castle on the edge of the theme park boundaries, which the three girls hadn't noticed before. 'That's got to be a haunted house', Lucy thought. She was drawn to the castle somehow and decided to go closer to get a better look at it.  
  
After ten minutes of walking around in circles Lucy was ready to give up, it seemed as if the castle was impossible to get to. There wasn't a path that led to it and she couldn't find it on any of the park maps, she decided to try asking at the information desk.  
  
"Excuse me" she said politely to the old man behind the desk, "could you tell me how to get to the haunted house please?"  
  
The man looked at her like she'd gone mad, "we don't have a haunted house," he said slowly as if he expected her to not understand what he was saying.  
  
"Oh" Lucy looked puzzled, "I thought that the big castle over there" she pointed behind her at the huge building that loomed over the far side of the park, "was a haunted house. I'm sorry, what is it?"  
  
"It's out of bounds," said the man simply  
  
"Why?" Lucy continued to press him  
  
"Well…" the man paused dramatically and glanced around as if he was going to tell Lucy a closely guarded secret then he leant forward onto the counter so that he could whisper to her "you were right about one thing young lady. It is haunted"  
  
Lucy laughed, "uh-huh, yeah right, by some ancient Knights of the Round Table or something right?"  
  
"No" the man said still totally serious, "by something much older than knights", he stood up straight again. "So anyway, I'd advise you not to go over there and if you don't mind I'm going on my lunch break" and he shut the shutter on the information desk before Lucy could say anything else. Lucy was someone who wouldn't take no for an answer and decided not to heed the man's advice, she was going to find someway to get into the castle and see for herself what secrets it was hiding.  
  
Lucy tried her best to get to the castle but a high wall and plenty of thick foliage barred her way, she was going to need the help of her friends. 'Oh no!' She thought suddenly, 'my friends, I forgot all about them, I bet they're really worried about me' and she began to run back to the spot where she had last seen Pippa and Kate.  
  
She spotted them straight away sat on the bench where they had left her about half an hour ago.  
  
"Oh my God guys, I'm so sorry" blurted out Lucy when she ran up to them,  
  
"Sorry?" asked Kate concerned, "sorry about what? What's the matter Lucy?"  
  
Lucy gave her friend a puzzled look, "sorry about wandering off and not being here when you got off the ride"  
  
"Oh. We weren't worried," Pippa said offhand before going back to eating her ice cream,  
  
"You weren't worried about me?" Lucy was slightly hurt, "you made me run all the way over here and you weren't even worried?"  
  
Kate laughed, "sorry mate, we thought that you'd obviously found something better to do. Where've you been anyway?"  
  
Lucy began to explain to her friends about the castle and the old man at the desk warning her away from it.  
  
"Haunted?" Pippa asked worriedly, "I don't like that idea Lucy, I don't like ghosts"  
  
"Oh don't be silly Pip" Lucy laughed, "it won't really be haunted, ghosts don't exist"  
  
Kate nodded, "she's right Pippa. We should go and check it out though, I bet its really cool inside, all medieval"  
  
"Yeah one problem with that" Lucy said, "I have no idea how we can get inside. It's got a really high wall and there're too many trees and bushes and stuff. I got pretty close but I couldn't even reach the top of the wall myself"  
  
"There must be a way in" Kate said matter-of-factly, "show us just how close you got and we'll see if we can figure out how to get over the wall".  
  
Lucy nodded and the three friends set off towards the old castle together with Pippa bringing up the rear, grumbling about ghosts.  
  
"See," said Lucy when they reached the wall that barred their way into the castle's grounds, "big wall" she sighed, maybe this was as close as they would get.  
  
"Piece of cake" Kate said smiling, "if me and Pippa lift you up you can easily reach the top of the wall. Once you've got a firm grip we'll just give you a boost and you'll be over in no time". Lucy didn't feel so confident but it had been her idea to try to get into the castle in the first place so she decided to go along with the plan.  
  
"One, two, three" Kate said and Lucy felt herself lifted by both legs, she grabbed the top of the wall and with her friends giving her an extra shove she managed to haul herself up to straddle the top of the wall.  
  
"What if I can't get back out when I want to leave?" Lucy asked suddenly very unsure of this plan, "I won't be able to climb up the wall myself"  
  
"Hmm" Kate thought for a moment, this was a tricky one, "Oh I've got it" she said finally smiling, "see just along there?" she pointed a few metres along the wall to where a tree was growing. "If you can climb up that tree then you should be able to reach the wall easily and then we'll be here to help you down on this side".  
  
Lucy nodded, "ok, I'm gonna drop down and explore now. If I find another way in I'll let you know, just wait here for me" and with that she dropped down on the other side of the wall into the castle grounds. Luckily a strategically placed plant cushioned her drop and she didn't hurt herself.  
  
"You ok Lucy?" Pippa called over  
  
"Yeah fine Pip" Lucy replied, "I'm going off to explore" and she began to push her way through the trees. 'This place hasn't seen a gardener in a long time' she mused as she found herself constantly battling with branches.  
  
It didn't take Lucy long before she found a clearing, the forest around the secluded spot was wildly overgrown and even the 'clearing' wasn't very clear anymore instead the floor of the clearing was covered in various shrubs and long grass which reached to Lucy's knees. She noticed a gap between the trees on the opposite side of the clearing and could just spot the castle, she headed for the gap carefully stepping through the long grass.  
  
Suddenly she tripped on something solid hidden in the grass and let out a shriek as she tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Ouch" she muttered rubbing her leg and turning to glare at the offending tree root, she gasped, it wasn't a tree root that she had tripped over, it was a leg! She opened her mouth in a silent scream, 'Oh my God! It's a severed leg!' the thought flashed through her head quickly before rational thought returned, maybe she should check if the leg was attached to a person.  
  
Lucy stood back up and leant forwards to part the long grass so that she could inspect the leg further. Indeed the leg was attached to a body…'oh well that's ok then' he brain said and she turned to walk away, no hold on, that wasn't ok! 'What if she's not dead?' Lucy thought staring down at the blonde haired woman who was lying deadly still and face down. 'She might be hurt' the rational side of Lucy's brain kicked in, 'I'd better have a look and see if I can help her'. Lucy frowned as the other side of her brain argued back 'yeah but what if I turn her over and she's dead, ick, I'll have touched a dead person!'  
  
"Ok" she said finally out loud, "I am not going to have a panic attack…or a schizophrenia attack right now!"  
  
Bending down in the grass beside the woman's head Lucy tapped her arm, "are you ok?" she asked quietly, the skin was still warm, she guessed that was a good sign. She pushed the woman's body so that she lay on her back and Lucy could see her face. As soon as she'd done this Lucy jumped backwards in shock, 'ok not a woman' he brain told her, 'definitely not a woman, he's a man and a very attractive man too! 'He' was dressed in leggings and had long hair that any supermodel would be jealous of…hmm' she stopped that train of thought and turned her attention back to the 'man'. She could see the steady rise and fall of his chest proving that he was very much alive, just sleeping. But he couldn't be asleep, his eyes were wide open, and what eyes they were! A beautiful bright blue colour that only existed in fairy tales and they seemed to sparkle, it took Lucy a few moments to tear her gaze away from them.  
  
Now what was she going to do?  
  
TBC. 


End file.
